Tainted Springs
by Skylark Aincrad
Summary: A dark corridor was filled with the reeks of death and wherever you went it just got darker. That's where she was from. Her personality was so easy to fool others. Not him though, he knew and just because she was dark, he wanted to know her more. SASUSAKU
1. Prologue: The Beginning and Surmise

**DJ HiHi Kimiko Notice:**  
Konnchiwa Minna-san! I love the reviews I get for Candy Girl! I love it! Plus my other stories are doing good as well...thankies! And here's another one! Just editted this story, and I hope you like it.

**Summary:** What if you met a dark angel sent from the underworld's depths who impersonated someone you thought you knew a lot about was one of your classmates? Suppose you started to get to know her better and find out that she was from a hell-like place? What if she wasn't your typical preppy girl and she was dark with a sick anticipation for seeing people in pain? What if…you started to fall in love with this angel? Wait a minute…angel was taken very little…more like death in front of you. But, she was…amazing…she literally took your breath away.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, and NejiTen  
**Bashings:** Ino, Karin, Ami...and Major OCBashing

**Disclaimer**: I will say this, I don't own Naruto©. I do however own every ounce of the storyline and what I do is copyrighted. Please don't use any ounce of this story for your own personal use please. Thanks, and enjoy!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Prologue:**  
_The Beginning and Surmise_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A clank was heard and it echoed through the halls of a somewhat murky place. There were dead smells everywhere and all seemed disgusting. There was screaming. Oh, yes and a whole lot of that delicious sound to go around and it made the place dark. Whispers of a cold breeze came from the north and created a sick sadist bunch of murmurs.

All this smell, this horror, this fear, anxiety, death and more…it was fascinating.

Along the platform stood a girl who was smirking maliciously and watched all this happening as she strolled down the prisons. Sickly, there were men imprisoned in them and watched this young girl with undying lust emitting and reaching for her. Just to touch her would grant their dirty dreams for that moment.

The girl looked about fourteen years old and appeared as if her body was that of a matured woman. Made those perverted bastards wither with excitement at that thought of her when she turned seventeen.

She wore a black dress with a black chocker on her neck. On her head and draped around her back, she had a dark grayish black cape with silver patterns of an oddly shaped circle on the cloth. She had black fingerless gloves and silver chains and what looked like sound notes dangling on her every curve. She looked like an angel of death.

She just smiled eviler grasped a katana and soon the halls were filled with heavy screaming. She slashed the arms of those who dared stick their arms out and blood splashed at her feet.

She continued this act until the men in the prisons got the point and admired her go by and pass. She closed the prison door behind her and wandered down the many halls of the village and walked inside a darker room.

"You've arrived my sweet daughter."

She smirked and turned towards the voice, "It was easy. And just to let you know, Otou-sama, you should get less horny prisons. Most of them are supposed to be married. Che, what fools they are."

The man before her smirked and licked his lips, "I'll send my guards at them to teach them that committing adultery and trying on my daughter will not be tolerated."

The family grinned evilly and soon heard more deathly screaming until all was silent.

The girl smiled in eager anticipation and wanted to hear more. Much more horror. Seeing people suffer made her excited. Much to her dismay, it had ended all too fast and she sighed.

"My dear child, do you know why I called you?"

The girl turned and looked at her father and questioned secretly, but put on an expression of indifference. "Why? Otou-sama?"

Her father chuckled, "Let's say that you've won a trip to Konoha and are now attending the high school as what those people call…how'd you say…an incoming junior?"

Her eyes held anger and yet held back. She listened more, curious. But she was unhappy, "Why would I end up moving to some happy place where I can be surrounded by all this excitement…"

As if on cue, a scream tore her broken words and wove them together.

She sighed, "It would be a shame…"

Her father just laughed, "I want you to come to Konoha and do a little research for me. Just a little, you can always come back after school or during breaks to see me, my daughter."

She smiled meekly, "And why would this overthrow of Konoha do for you?"

He smirked and looked at the girl with a deadly face. "I want to research more on the power of Konoha. If I override that happy-place…I may become the most powerful person there."

She giggled, "Sounds interesting…just like what happened with the lighting village." She smiled sickly and happily when she bluntly said that.

"Oh yes child, oh yes. Now get ready, you leave in three hours."

"…hai…Otou-sama…"

And with that the girl walked out and smirked while her father went back to his work. _'__Konoha__…the village of the Leaf…__hm__…this will be exciting.'_ The girl went into her dark room and her face showed. That sweet angelic face…her exoctic hair color…her emerald and dark colored eyes…

Contorted a look of excitement until her departure as she placed her books and everything she owned and watched as they loaded her room inside a truck.

She sighed tiredly and looked back at her empty room.

_'Goodbye…Sound…and hello __Konoha__…' _She hugged her father and bowed politely walking to the van and drove her off.

She turned back and heard the last deathly scream and looked towards the front. _'__Otou-sama__…I'll be back…soon…'_ And with that, the girl drifted asleep awaiting her arrival. It would be about four hours or so…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Her father sighed and smiled evilly, "My daughter will have a blast…I have a feeling that this mission will be over before it even started…but I want her to…socialize and teach her…that girl is even more silent than I am…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Sasuke-teme, Neji-teme, Shika-teme…! Run faster!"

A spiked blonde was running and brushing some of his locks from his deep cerulean eyes. He had black tattoo markings that made him look like a fox of some kind and held a face of fear as a crowd of girls chased him and his friends.

"Urusai, baka."

Another boy held an indifferent face and his lavender pearl eyes stared at the blonde annoyed and looked at the girls chasing them. His dark chocolate-black hair sways on its tie and more girls swooned.

"Troublesome."

A boy yawned and clasped his hair to spike at the top. He watched the boys groan a bit, and sighed irritatingly, "This is just damn troublesome."

"Hn, whatever."

The girls squealed and paced faster when this boy had opened his mouth. His raven hairstyle spiked in a fashionable way in the back of his head, and his deep and mesmerizing black eyes were covered by his bluish-black hair that rivaled the deep, night sky.

He glared at the girls that seemed to think his voice was the sound of the gods. The blonde brought his mind back, "Oi, Sasuke-teme! Faster, kuso! They're firkin gaining on us!"

"Che, dobe."

Naruto fumed and felt like punching his friend for that comment. But, he saw girls already wearing lipgloss and didn't take the chance of having his lips locking with that fake stuff. None of the boys did. They pushed their force and ran towards Sasuke's house so that they could get started on their homework in peace.

Typical day, isn't it? And it never ceased to stop happening.

The boys groaned mentally and watched as the girls slowed down and couldn't keep running. At this, the boys sighed a bit contented but nonetheless mad. They slowed down and neared Sasuke's house and noticed a mover's truck coming in near his.

"Ei, look's like you got yourself a new neighbor teme!"

Sasuke looked annoyed, "Urusai dobe. You are giving me one hell of a damn headache." Shikamaru and Neji smirked and Naruto started glaring.

"Che, Teme."

"Whatever dobe."

They turned and looked at the moving truck abruptly park in the driveway and watched as three movers got out and widened their eyes. There were only three of the movers that were unloading. Then, one of the movers opened the door; shook what looked to be a shoulder, and came out nodding and helped the others moved everything inside the house.

"Looks like there is only one person going to live in that house." Neji said bluntly, and Shikamaru yawned.

Sasuke shrugged, "Don't need to know. Hn, nor do I want to…"

Naruto sighed and looked and his eyes went big. This earned a curious reaction out of the other boys and they turned to look at what the loud blonde was looking at. Specifically who he was looking at.

It was a sight.

Out came a girl with a black dress and everything she wore had black and silver on it. Her nails were black and sparkled with silver streaks and she had her hood down wearing her cloak and hid half of the symbol making it look like a half circle. Her hair was pink and her eyes were dark emerald green and had her hair in one messy hair bun with some of her hair sticking out the silver sakura blossom hair pin. Her forehead was abnormally somewhat bigger but she looked "somewhat" in the boys eyes adorable.

She looked deathly dark and at the same time. But, all the same she was "somewhat" cute. To the boys, she looked young too. She had this face of a young age.

They stared at her anxiously and Naruto spoke up, "Neh, we should say 'hi' something like that."

Sasuke looked at his crazy, "What the hell? She's a girl…she'll probably be another fangirl of ours. Mainly mine, look what happened when that one blonde-slut just moved and suddenly became my president!"

Neji intervened, "Uchiha's right. We can't risk that." Naruto sighed and watched as the girl looked uninterested and looked like she was shaking. And then the boys jumped…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kuso, why does Konoha have to be so damn hot?! Its temperature is unbearable and there were girls everywhere! Otou-sama was right this place is too happy!"

The girl yelled out and sighed as she took off the cloak and fumed. She _HATED _whenever she took off her family's emblem and it was too hot she took that material off her back and tossed it on top of the couch the mover was loading in.

Her dress was in full view now, and her dress happened to be sleeveless and she wore her black arm guards that had clasps and seemed to tighten around her muscles that seemed to be bigger than most girls with anorexic arms because they starved themselves for the boys.

She was different.

With this statement, the boys were almost going to choke laughing. Naruto and Shikamaru almost burst laughing, and Sasuke smirked.

The girl heard sounds and turned her gaze towards the four boys and clenched her fists. She didn't like there staring and tilted her head in confusion and fumed a bit.

_'Are they mocking and laughing at me?'_

_**'HELL YEAH! ****Kuso, stop laughing at us damnit!'** The girl talked back to herself, an inner voice bit back. The girl sighed._

_'I agree.'_ She narrowed her eyes and pretended that she wasn't looking. **_'Then let's make them stop!'_** The young girl smirked and grinned evilly._ 'That's a great idea.'_ She began to walk and soon disappeared from the view of the boys.

"Where the hell did that girl go? Wasn't she right here?"

"Maybe she went back to her house, which is what we should be doing at Sasuke's. Let's get started on homework. It's troublesome if we don't finish them soon."

"Hn." Sasuke started walking, grasping his backpack that was slammed on his back. Neji followed his suit and soon Shikamaru turned and Naruto looked away for a while.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere until I get your names."

The turned to see a girl's voice behind them and freaked. Naruto stuttered out, "Y-Your that girl! W-When did you…h-how did…"

The girl smirked and looked at the guys directly in the eyes. She was short. To put it that way, really short. The girl frowned for a while and crosses her arms and held a look of annoyance, "Just who the hell are you guys?"

Naruto blinked and held out a hand grinning, "Uzamaki Naruto at your service. Dattebayo! And this is Nara Shikamaru," he paused and pointed to the lazy ass, "Hyuuga Neji", Neji curtly nodded, "and…the most stuck up and almighty king of the bastards….Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke glared, "Dobe." Naruto almost jumped at the Uchiha. Neji smirked, "Naruto, don't have a hissy fit you ass." Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to the girl and found that she wasn't there.

"Eh….? Where is she?"

The girl was bored and looked to see them and sighed turning back to her house, "How annoying. I have an ass of a neighbor with his loud and lazy ass friends…"

The girl sighed and watched as the guys look at her walking in her new house. Sasuke broke the silence, amused at the girl. She didn't give one damn about him. It was interesting.

"Oi, matte yo. What's your name, girl?"

The pinkette looked back with her green eyes and smirked, "Sakura. Just Sakura to you." And with that, she shut the door behind her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Damn, that sucked! :D Please review! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1: My Dark Memories and My Life

**DJ HiHi Kimiko Notice:**  
Konnchiwa Minna-san! I love the reviews I get for Candy Girl! I love it! Plus my other stories are doing good as well...thankies! And here's another one! I'm very sorry for late updates. It's very hard to keep up with school and home and junk like that. Luckily, I'm able to squeeze some minor updates for stories like these. I'm pretty sure you won't be disappointed…I hope. Anyways, I'll stop blabbing since most of you are interested in only the chapter! o/ So let's get this started! Ikimasho, minna-san! And arigato for reading my second Naruto story.

**Summary:** What if you met a dark angel sent from the underworld's depths who impersonated someone you thought you knew a lot about was one of your classmates? Suppose you started to get to know her better and find out that she was from a hell-like place? What if she wasn't your typical preppy girl and she was dark with a sick anticipation for seeing people in pain? What if…you started to fall in love with this angel? Wait a minute…angel was taken very little…more like death in front of you. But, she was…amazing…she literally took your breath away.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, and NejiTen  
**Bashings:** Ino, Karin, Ami...and Major OCBashing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto© characters, but I do own the storyline.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 1:**  
_My Dark Memories and My Dark Life_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Light shined a beacon straight through a cracked window of a young girl's bedroom…_

Sakura moaned a bit, wincing. Her whole body ached from unpacking last night and she just sighed. _'Remember…it's for Otou-sama and Okaa-sama. Plus Onee-chama and Onii-sama would be highly disappointed of me.'_ She jerked a bit in her sheets noticing that the annoying illumination was coming from the window.

'_I feel like the world has crushed me! Chikuso!' _Sakura moaned. The cherry blossom pushed herself up and tried getting up, having herself collapse. Her body hit cold hard floor with a thud, and she mentally cursed herself feeling a light bruise appearing on her skin. _'Che, how graceful.'_ Sakura sweatdropped a bit and stood up sighing. _'Shannaro…mou…I hate life sometimes. I envy all those bastards that were…ahem…accidentally killed…'_

The pinkette took several steps forward and looked back.

Her room was nothing but darkness, with a little crack of light coming from the window. She had basically nothing in her room but the reeks of a child's room trapped like in the scary movies. She had dark red curtains trailing to the floor, almost like dying roses as they draped her windows perfectly shedding the outside world with silk. Her flooring was cold and tiled with the oldest of texture that you wouldn't tell if it was either a shiny dark brown to black midnight, like what someone might've compared to as a haunted house's flooring.

'_That hurts…'_ The young girl rubbed her head pouting, and soon glared at her bed. **(A/N: …I do that EVERYDAY. I mean…I fall out of it all the time. )**

Her bed was dark black, with fine polished wood creating the headboard fancily mapping out roses with thorns along the decoration of the top. With armrests, the girl would be able to haul herself out, though it was weird how she would fall out of her bed like so. Her one dresser took up one side of the wall almost created just like the bed, except it had a mirror with a rose at the top and her assortment of dark eyeliner, black nail polish, and her clear lipgloss lined greatly along the sides. It was truly a sight to see.

'_Heh…that's my favorite part…'_ The girl smirked as she looked along the captivity that provided four walls, dark green with a seemingly black shade.

What really made you scared was hanging on the walls were these numerous amounts of weapons you'd see in textbooks about feudal Japan until now. Weapons from other countries as well draped somewhat like a death trap. It was just like her home, only smaller. The art of beauty was the décor of roses and fallen cherry blossoms along the ground which added the affect she wanted to create. There really wasn't anything there but a deathly battle field feeling that you got as the cold chill sent a shock down your spine twice. No one would really blame you if you withed in utter fear of the eeriness that you got as you entered the black polished door.

'_An that's why no one enters my room.'_ Sakura thought with a straight and bored face. Talking to herself, the pinkette's chime voice brought back the room as the point of a locked child. "Hmm…? I guess I won't be getting any sleep."

The girl went to her dresser and pulled out her usual attire containing only a dark and shadowy texture of black. To make her seem "somewhat" normal for a child…that's right a child seeing that she's still thirteen turning fourteen very soon. She mentally frowned. _'Guess on my birthday we won't have that special birthday song…_'

**(A/N: Warning. For those that love the population, and don't like seeing a very young Sakura cackling like the girls from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni and it's sequel…which is a truly awesome anime series. Hmm…skip this scene and I'll tell you when it ends.)**

Haruno Sakura's birthdays were always filled with such excitement. On her birthdays, her father would greet her with a dear happy birthday laced with the number of prisons that they achieved from conquered city-states. She mentally grinned sardonically when her birthday song was filled with heavily screaming. As her two older siblings would just sing sweet happy birthday, she would listen to the melodic additions of the high voices as the prisoners were whipped and bled for their mercies were not cared upon…

Her birthday was usually spent by herself after that morning opener. She would treat it as a normal day sitting in her own room back home, and consume her whole self in the numerous collections of books that were along the lines of her bookshelves that she had to put downstairs in her new house as a mini library. Then, she would have a stroll around the areas that she sneaked out the house, to watch the life outside the boundaries of her…ahem…"house"…

All of the day added to what really made her birthday fun. At the end of the day, the chefs that were owned by her mother's side of the family would make her a chocolate of her choice for that year, and either raspberry, blueberry, or strawberry filling WITHOUT any candles for a very good reason.. Her father would then bring out the entertainment. She grinned and would watch as the number of years she turned would have the number of prisons that were sentenced to their execution for wrong doings issued by the law of estate…and by her father…

Oh yes, it was sadistic. And she loved every minute of it. As the number of whatever prisoners whimpered or repented asking for their mercies and deaths…she would just smirk at the bunch. That was rare, mainly because Sakura was emotionless to all of this. She would be given a cherry blossom decorated staff and point at a prisoner.

As random as it was, she would make a wish…

_**--START Flashback: (Sakura at the Age of 10) --**_

"_Otou-sama…I'm ready." Sakura shook with fervor to see pain. Her mother just sat there poised, when she was still alive. Her eldest brother just looked bored, and her older sister smirked. "Let's see what you've got Saku-chan!"_

_Sakura nodded, "I wish for the growth and economical advancements of city-states for my Otou-sama to keep…"_

_He smiled at the first wish, and she went to her "first candle" that was lined up with the rest chained with metal to a given amount of wood. That way, her candles wouldn't make a break run for no pain at all. _

_As she pointed to the man farthest from her, she walked up to him. He looked at the girl with utter fear, her eyes reflecting dire hatred for him. She ushered her secretary for the file of that man. Her deep and somewhat large emerald eyes skimmed over the scroll handed to her._

_He looked at her with fear…knowing that file had something about–_

"_I've summarized your past…you've committed the acts of murder against half of your wife's family. I don't care for reasons, but to treat a woman like that…" she glared at him watching the man gulp in front of her, "will definitely put you on my list. You sick bastard…"_

–_that…_

_With that she grabbed a slightly longer kunai from her assistant, smiling innocently at her siblings as her sister's laugh rang within the room that they were in. Her father would sit their smiling at his daughter's amusement and turn his attention back to his youngest. Her mother…lovely…would sit their like the brightest of the sun…watching her young and graceful ten year old daughter carve the man's back. _

_The markings that shed blood marked her name on his back…her name…Sakura…_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" _

_The man squirmed at the force from the cut he knew would scar that name of Sakura, and continued to use every ounce of energy to block the sharp contact of the blade impacting his skin tearing it._

"_And that's the name you should remember." _

_She took the whip from the assistant behind her. Her family just watched in their amusement as she continued blow after blow until the man was nearly covered in blood. She shivered in her excitement to see even her eldest brother smirking._

"_One down, imouto-chan…ten more to go." He said like it was nothing. She blinked and returned that same smirk. "Aa." Grabbing a piece of white cloth, she cleaned the kunai's blade carefully. She tossed that cloth on the man's head and walked towards her next victim…_

…_ironically…all but one of her wishes came true…that wish? Staying in her country with the chance to be ruling it. And loving it…_

_**--END Flashback: (Sakura at 10)--**_

**(A/N: Okay…all those who are like twitching…or whatnot…I love it. XD And its over so, please continue.)**

She came back to life, glancing nervously at the clock. Knowing that she was staring in deep space for a long time. She sighed deeply. _'5:23…well that's what I get for waking up at 5. What's weird is that the sun is up. I knew this place was too bright!' _

She sighed deeply and glanced at her murky black color in her outfit. To make it seem that she wasn't creepy, the outfit added twists and loops colored with red and white stripes. She smiled in a bit of an approval, dropping her smile to an indifferent one.

The girl marched drowsily to her bathroom. Stripping herself, she shivered a bit and stepped into the shower the have the cool water drench her. She sighed, turning the water warmer and let her pastel hair be drenched fully. Grabbing a bottle of sweet smelling vanilla and rose essence, she lathered her hair and grabbed another bottle of a unique blend that whatever it was made of made her eye candy.

As quick as she was getting in, she got out. Pulling the dark red towel from the metal bar it was hanging on, she draped and tied the towel close to her body. Pulling out a hairdryer, she dried her pink locks. _'I still have time. Great.'_ Sakura looked to see her reflection and rubbed the fogged mirror to see herself looking back at her. She just rolled her eyes. **(A/N: Inner Sakura is bolded and italics, but you know that. D:)**

'_Do I really care what people see in me??'_

'_**It depends, Haruno. I like what I see…and it's me making it you. So in short term–'**_

'_Kami-sama, I forgot how annoying I was.'_

'…_**fine…I'll shut up.'**_

'_Hn.'_

Sakura just looked dully back at the mirror and brushed her hair. She sighed, feeling the warm air grant her once ached body. _'Well, I guess I better get this day started…dammit.'_

'…_**no cursing.'**_

"Fine."

Sakura rolled her eyes and watched the parallel Sakura disappear. She walked out towards her room once again towards her bed with the outfit of choice. _'This is gonna be hell, I can feel it…and somehow in the pit of my stomach…' _The young girl started to dress herself with undergarments looking at the tiny crack that was hard noticeable unless you were inside her room…the world outside her house…

'_This is gonna be the start of some day…'_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

At this time, handsome man rose from his bed and looked towards his room.

He was silent and sat there for a while, letting the room come back to him. Uchiha Sasuke opened his dark and mesmerizing onyx deep eyes and adjusted to the lighting. His dark features attracted women in whom he would either just glare or sigh in utter disgust. Girls wanted to be with him, and a vast majority of guys around him wanted to be him.

Sasuke took a while to pull his scattered mind to what he was doing. He got out of his bed and grabbed a Navy black shirt. Pulling it over his head, he scratched the back of his hair that spiked miraculously at the back. He shut the door behind him, and went towards his bathroom, and as like the pinkette, took a shower as well. Lathering himself with expensive essences from the top companies in Konoha city stretching across the Japan, he completed his shower within ten minutes partly because he was thinking of what possibly would happen today.

He got out of the shower, turning the knobs off. As his normal schedule started, he brushed his teeth and whatnot. **(A/N: …why again should I go and explore the lives of the Naruto cast again? I mean…it's not that you've already got an idea what guys and girls do in the morning. You are a guy or a girl AUTHORS. -.-')** Walking out of the bathroom, the young Uchiha grabbed a towel and headed for his room.

At the end of all this, Sasuke came out of his room fully dressed with a bored expression.

Wearing a black and white tie and if you were close enough if ever you would noticed a small Uchiha fan, he wore a casual Navy collared shirt that was semi-buttoned, leaving two unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. He had pins that tied a chain from his collar to the end of his casual loose shirt. He wore normal black pants that sagged just a bit, and a silver buckle on held his jeans up not to sag too much. He wore a white elbow guard, along with net arm warmers with black and red striped wristbands that accompanied his style.

Placing the black semi-fixed tie on, he walked holding his backpack slung over his shoulder heading towards the kitchen downstairs, and grabbed his electric guitar before he left his room. He passed many rooms, in which he just quietly ignored.

Shuffling down the stairs and walking through the hallways, he was granted the presence of a woman in her thirties gracefully in an expensive loveseat sitting down within the beautiful and costly living room. As poised as ever, she drank tea and the woman turned her silky long raven hair much like Sasuke's towards him.

"Well, ohayo Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke nodded at his mother and allowed a small smile. "Ohayo, Okaa-san." Mikoto Uchiha smiled happily, and turned her attention back to the maid making breakfast.

He inwardly sighed a bit, a bit unsatisfied with the fact that his mother was yelling early in the morning for maids to accompany herself. Interestingly enough, the woman seemed gentle.

"Hn."

All time seemed to stop for him, just for a moment. This was normal every morning, but he couldn't feel a chill come down slightly. He turned towards this sharply dressed man with a stern and straight face. Sasuke jerked feeling a bit nervous as his father walked towards him.

"Sasuke."

The raven-haired teenager's stomach lurched a bit, bowing his head in respect for the man in front of him. "Ohayo, Otou-san." Fugaku Uchiha looked at his son firm and nodded once back. Sasuke relaxed as relief overwhelmed himself.

"Well, I'm off."

Fugaku grabbed his coat and granted his lovely wife with a kiss on the right cheek. Mikoto smiled sweetly, and Sasuke felt a small blush from the small bit of romance between his parents.

"Sayonara."

He nodded and unrepentantly, he went in front of Sasuke making him nervous just a bit again. Placing his hands on his shoulders, Sasuke looked up to see a familiar pair of deep eyes that he owned staring back at him. Only this sight, the emotion…it showed pride and authority.

Sasuke looked at his father, embarrassed and looked back down. "Sasuke, don't disappoint me this semester. You are an Uchiha…live to that name. And, continue doing a good job…my son."

Sasuke widened his eyes as he stared at the floor. At this sudden talk, he felt like he was still in a deep daydream like those he had in his room. Sasuke blinked at noticed the flooring tiles of clear reflected himself and his father's distorted shadow.

It was actually real…

"Hai, Otou-san. I won't d-disappoint you…for the Uchiha name."

Fugaku released grip and Sasuke felt an ease as weight lifted from his slightly stunned form. Even his mother was slightly shocked at her husband's rare praise for their _second_ son. "Well, that's all I've got to say."

And with that…the Uchiha family watched the man in his late thirties disappear out the door with following assistants, secretaries, and guards.

Sasuke felt a numb, until his mother's voice brought him to life once more. "Sasuke-chan, I-I think it's time for you to head to school."

"Aa."

Sasuke kissed his mother's cheek on the left, and headed for the door. Slipping his black converse on, he grabbed his keys for his car. "A-And Sasuke-chan…" He blinked and turned back to his lovely mother holding her hands to her chest, eyes closed and her face holding content. Dropping her hands carefully, she opened her eyes and smiled at her son.

"I'm proud of you as well…"

Sasuke microscopically blushed pink, as he nodded heading for the door. "Matta ne, Okaa-san." The woman smiled brightly as she noted the content look at her son's face. It was then Sasuke knew…

Life was about to get interesting for him starting today…and much to his later surprise…it was just beginning to get better.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I wonder who's the new girl." The loud-mouth Naruto spoke with his eyes closed against his locker smirking.

His red striped dress shirt had covered his black T-shirt with the words "shinobi" written in kanji in yellow. He wore really saggy blue jeans and his black belt held his jeans nicely. With red converse, he wore his favorite neko shaped hat slanted to the side of his head with pins on the ears. The girls just swooned at his image and he just rolled his eyes giving them a foxy grin making them squeal. He inwardly laughed at the foolish display of such girls that wouldn't stand one chance with him.

"Hanzatsu, Naruto...mendokse…do we really care? I mean…it's not like it has to be a girl. Aho…" Naruto just pouted a bit, and rolled his cerulean eyes. "Whatever Shikamaru…"

The pinapple-haired lazy genius sighed. He combed his fingers delicately through his hazel-brown hair. He wore a dark green choker he tied around the back of his neck, and wore a silver earring on his right ear. He wore a ¾ sleeve net brown shirt that went under his forest colored shirt with an "X". He had a black leather belt holding his cuffed pair of black jeans that were falling down slightly, showing that they weren't all that tight. He had a pair of checkered green, gray, and brown Vans Slip-Ons.

"I actually agree with Naruto on this one, I mean…if it's a girl…she will be a problem if she becomes a fangirl."

Naruto grinned again and Shikamaru rolled his eyes making the girls in the hallways blush at such a "hot" gesture. Neji just glared making the squealing increase dramatically as light colored lavender eyes just stared blank.

His shoulder length hair of straight extremely dark brown hair was left untied, touching the top of his shirt. He wore two earrings that pierced his left ear, and black leather armguards matching his spiked leather choker. With a dark red shirt, the sleeves were checkered yellow, brown, and white with the words in kanji "fate" in a small print from the bottom left corner. He wore jeans like Shikamaru's only his were dark blue held up with a matching belt design as his sleeves. He wore black and white DC Kalis Skater shoes on.

"What do you say Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sasuke just smirked knowing that the bleach-blonde haired annoying aho would be mad. Turns out, he was right. **(A/N: Now let's allow Naruto to be immature just this once…okay never mind. We all know that'll never happen. -.-') **Naruto fumed at the lack of words from his best friend, Shikamaru just smirked in the anguish of the baka, and Neji just rolled his eyes at the stupidity.

"Teme!"

"Hn, dobe."

Naruto was just about to open his mouth until a short bell cut him off. Naruto glared slightly at Sasuke who just walked with hands in his pockets holding up his guitar and backpack. Shikamaru walked after the Uchiha, not caring about the world with his hands behind his head and his messenger bag on his left shoulder. Neji was already almost there considering the fact that Naruto was getting on his nerve so he ditched "by just a little bit".

Naruto pouted as his friends departed from him and "che'd".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Making it to their classroom in a heartbeat, girls began to crowd them. The four guys just glared telling the girls to back off, which never ever works. Figures when the girl is extremely into you...

"NARU-KUN! OMG! It's REALLY him!"

"KYAA, EVEN SHIKA-KUN?! Wow…"

"NEJI-KUUUN! I HEART YOU!"

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN!"

The guys could've sworn they would go deaf. Luckily, the end bell signaled that they needed to be in their seats…too bad because their advisory teacher wasn't available at this time. Why? Reasons that the students had no idea. But, it was natural. So they did whatever they normally did…

Naruto just opened a Shounen Jump magazine written in Japanese reading it snickering to who knows what, Shikamaru just laid his head on the desk and was soon snoring z's out, and Neji was listening to his iPod to some Heavy Metal rock from the 90s shuffled with new metal "around this time period". **(A/N: And I still listen to some Heavy Metal rock from the 90s people. XD So don't mock me.)**

Sasuke, at this point, just unzipped his guitar case and managed to pull it out considering the desks were styled at steps. The desk was right in front of him and his seat was right in front of a desk step. **(A/N: Think of the series Naruto desks.) **He began to strum chords trying to pull strained tunes out. As he was about to start fingering a note…she had to come out of no where.

"Kyaa, hi Sasuke-kun!"

A platinum blonde long-haired slut called his name annoyingly, cat-walking towards him. He inwardly cursed and screamed for her to just drop dead before she even got ten feet closer. Too bad reality didn't work that way. Some of the boys in the class looked at her like she was a worthy girlfriend and most likely great in bed. Che, did Sasuke care? Did any of his friends? No.

**(A/N: I hate Ino, she's alright…but…I don't like her that much. In Candy Girl, she's tolerable because I changed her personality VERY much. Right now…let's get this bashing started. Sorry again to all those in favor of Ino! Please feel free to comment if you have anything against me dissing Ino, ne? We can find someone else. I just don't want to use Karin just yet.)**

Yamanaka Ino was the school's witch. She was naturally a playgirl that if she thought if you were a hot and sexy guy, she'd date you. She slept with many guys considering that they are in their junior year in high school. Known to catch you with her piercing ice blue eyes, she applied lip-gloss all the time and dressed like a high class rich bitch. Conceivably, most thought she was rich but if you knew her more than just for her sex-appeal you'd know she was a nothing but money-stealing greed.

"Sasuke-KUUUUUUUUN!"

Unfortunately, she had to fall for him. For no one understood why he'd even consider her. She was a playgirl and he hated her with passion. He was the only boy, besides his friends that would rather die than to even tolerate this woman.

'_Damn woman, why can't she ever leave me the hell alone?! Dammit, she's been after me since she just looked at me in the second grade! How she kept up with me in grades, she must've slept with the guys in charge of grading.'_

He just ignored her.

'_Either that or enslaving them…'_

She pouted, and licked her lips seductively in which Sasuke almost puked. He plucked his guitar string almost pulling the third string which was hard to replace nearly breaking it when the woman just jumped on him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun."

She giggled and looked at him seductively making him turn away in disgust. Wearing high heels already annoyed him and with those sharp heels, it nearly scratched his guitar. She wasn't even worthy to look at, he knew everything on her was fake. With her super skimpy light blue shirt and denim miniskirt with her wads of gold jewelry, he pushed the woman off of him and glared at her.

"Get the hell away from me, now before I break your arm off."

He narrowed his eyes when she was about to retort using that stupid tone that made the guy in the back of Sasuke think dirty. She just pouted in a way that he was disgusted, and got off walking as the guys who watched her ass walk back to her seat. She winked at the Uchiha and he just grunted frustrated.

So much for his day, he was pissed off again.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Constant chattering went on, nearly killing Sasuke silence that he wanted to go and rip there heads off. They dressed unlike his friends, with their style of Japanese pop and whatnots while a small portion of them were still Japanese punks. **(A/N: I'll make it clear. I'm not like that. I hate that. I'm a punk, do the math…)** Sasuke sighed, reading to play a song.

"Gomenasai, class…I'm late again…"

"Kaka-sensei! You are late again! You closet pervert!" The early thirty year old man just grunted glaring at Naruto. Kakashi Hatake walked in with the school designated uniform for teachers. **(A/N: Just think of what you want…for now.)**

"Actually I was talking to the principal, Tsunade-sama about our new transfer student from the other parts of Japan."

The class murmured in acceptance of this excuse, and Kakashi sweatdropped. "Hai, so without further wait, let me present our new addition to our class."

All whispers stopped as a pink-haired young girl walked into the room eyed wondrously at her. As she walked to the front of the room, the classroom quieted down and all eyes stared in utter awe. The color of the girl's hair was enough to make you wonder how…and her stunning emerald but dull eyes. Low whispers and murmurs could be heard coming from the students in front of the pink haired girl.

Sasuke looked towards the girl, nearly choking in his surprise. He looked towards his friends that looked at him with the same look.

'_It's her…that girl from yesterday…my new neighbor Sakura…'_

Blinking, nearly all of the boys that thought that the Ino-pig was hot eyed her with feral eyes checking her out. She just rolled her eyes.

She wore a black blouse with cherry blossoms beautifully drawn with her name written in kanji on the front. Her red and slightly spiked choker made her look deadly. The short sleeves puffed up as the sleeves were pink and red lacey material.

'_**Wow…now everyone's quiet and staring at us!'**_ Sakura's Inner came out screaming at the girl.

She wore black arm warmers striped down with red, pink spots randomly along each pair. As the arm warmer was worn nearly like a sleeve, she had one fingerless pink glove on her left hand. She wore a black two inch above the knee skirt uniquely designed with the same lace used in her short puffed sleeves. It had the color of dark red nearly like blood that you wondered if blood really got on her skirt, and she wore pink and red knee socks with black converse.

'_You think?'_ She answered back sarcastically in her mind.

Much like Naruto's neko hat, she had a black one with a red "X" drawn at one corner of the ear, and on the other side three pins. She had double pierced earrings with a pair of black studs, and pink small hoops. On her elbows she had wonderful red armguards.

'**_Mou, you meanie!' _**And with that, Inner Sakura went away.

Kakashi just brought the class back from staring at the girl in awe. "Hajimashite. Minna, settle down. So, may you please introduce yourself to our class?"

The girl looked at him boredly, and spoke with such lack of interest Kakashi sweatdropped. "Wastashi wa Sakura." At this, the Kakashi spoke again taking out an orange book.

"Care to tell us a little about yourself?"

"Does anyone care?"

At this, all the boys raised their hands and the girls looked at her enviously. Ino, however, was the first to get to her. She fumed when she looked at Sasuke who was staring at the new girl. She wouldn't let that go down, seemingly because Sasuke was naturally "perfect" as girls would think in everything he did.

She spoke out, "So we have a new forehead punk bitch in our area." At this, the preppy girls just giggled out which started an eruption of giggling from the girls that were already envious. Ino just smirked, "So what are you going to say to that?"

Sakura just raised an eyebrow. She just chuckled, surprising that class her threats were of no harm to her. She placed a hand on her slender hip looking to the smug faced blondie. "Actually, I do. What's you name yariman-chan?" **(A/N: I know that "yariman" means a slut in a degree that is also known as a whore. But that's what Ino…a whore. -.-')**

At this, the blondie looked at her with a confused face. Sakura just looked at her like she was stupid. "The name's Yamanaka Ino, forehead. Don't forget it."

Sakura smirked, "Good to know but if and I do hope I forget it, don't hesitate to remind me you squealing and dying pig that upchucked the inspiration for you to dress like that."

At this, the boy population was rolling with laughter along with the girls who hated Ino because 1. She got the cute boys, 2. She got the attention, and 3. She was Sasuke's number one fangirl. The only one not laughing were the preppy girls and guys that still thought of her highly and the high and mighty pig herself.

"And I suggest that if you are living in Japan, don't forget that you have to learn what 'yariman' and 'ama' mean…oh…and if you hear me calling you those names, don't be surprised when people here laugh at you." **(A/N: Ama – Bitch, so Sakura will call Ino both names, if not by her last name.)**

At this Naruto was only the floor dying from the laughter and the fact that Yamanaka just got "pwned", Shikamaru was awake that time and ended up laughing also. Her face was priceless! Neji was left smirking at the blonde who was fuming in her chair.

Sasuke chuckled, watching the once proud president of his fanclub crumble into embarrassment. He was interested in this pinkette before, and now…he was inwardly dying to know her. She didn't look sixteen holding the face of a thirteen year old, but her body was…wow…

The Uchiha inwardly slapped himself. He just watched the pinkette smirk to herself, and watched Ino blush embarrassed at the laughing from the boys she mostly slept with. Kakashi just chuckled and pointed a seat for the girl.

"You will sit next to Uchiha Sasuke."

The girl turned her emerald eyes towards where Kakashi pointed to. Her eyes locked in with the boy she met yesterday. She smirked, and returned that smirk. _'Well, what do you know…it's the chicken-haired asshole…'_

Making her way to her seat next to the Uchiha, she sat down gracefully and saw a hand that stuck out at her. She blinked at turned towards the Uchiha.

"We finally meet again, Sakura-san." Ignoring the whispering around the room and the smirking from Sasuke's friends, Sakura took the handshake of the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke inwardly blushed, from the confused look she was innocent making extremely adorable. If Sasuke wasn't the emotionless person he was, he'd end up like Naruto screaming "Kawaii!" _'Where'd that come from?!'_

"As we do, Sasuke-san."

_Oh, this was the start of day and for both of them…a really good one too._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Wow…I haven't written like this in ages…and it feels good. Hopefully I can update like this again soon Sayonara for now :) Choi!

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Don't care? Let me know. And please review. Reviews make authors better writers, so help me out. If there's something you want to be changed, let me know. If there's something you want to happen…let me know. Ne?


	3. Chapter 2: Life of a Dark Cherry Blossom

"_We finally meet again, Sakura-san."_

_Ignoring the whispers around the room and the smirks from Sasuke's friends, Sakura took the handshake of the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke inwardly blushed; the confused look she was innocently making was too adorable for words itself. If Sasuke wasn't the emotionless person he was, he'd end up like Naruto screaming "Kawaii!"_

"_As we do, Sasuke-san."_

_**Oh this was the start of a day for both of them…a really good one too…**_

…or was it?

**DJ HiHi Kimiko Notice:**  
Again, I'm amazed that people are actually commenting this story yo! :D I really do appreciate it.  
Nyaan, also I'm so glad that Candy Girl is becoming a hit! I've hit 300+ reviews and I can't say enough. I'm utterly speechless. With that being said, I'll stop. D: And this story isn't really meant to be read. XD I can understand if you don't like it, but I'm posting it for a friend who really likes it. But, thanks for reviewing Candy Girl, this story, and now my growing alerts on Kingdom Hearts, Mamotte! Lollipop and Shugo! Chara people! I effin love you all! :3

**Summary:** What if you met a dark angel sent from the underworld's depths who impersonated someone you thought you knew a lot about was one of your classmates? Suppose you started to get to know her better and find out that she was from a hell-like place? What if she wasn't your typical preppy girl and she was dark with a sick anticipation for seeing people in pain? What if…you started to fall in love with this angel? Wait a minute…angel was taken very little…more like death in front of you. But, she was…amazing…she literally took your breath away.

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, and NejiTen  
**Bashings:** Ino, Karin, Ami...and Major OCBashing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto© characters, but I do own the storyline.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 2:**

_The Life of a Dark Cherry Blossom and a Heartless Samurai _PT 1  
(The Dark Cherry Blossom – Chapter 2 / The Heartless Samurai – Chapter 3)

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura was a very interesting girl in Sasuke's eyes. For reasons why she interested him, he had no clue. Let's break it down, ne? Okay, if we did Sasuke could understand this mental question he had debating for a while.

She was actually a girl that he could get used to being around, as well as has the decency to start an engaging and very intellectual conversation. As he understood before, she didn't give one second or even one light flash about what he did or who he was. She wouldn't even dare to look at him, probably not even twice.

She was mindlessly staring herself to boredom and having nearly all the boys in her class eye her like a predator. She inwardly smirked, oh if only they knew she was a predator not prey. If she had her giant axe and her katana, no second would have she sliced of their heads. She would only have dreamed of the amounts of blood spilled on the floor pooling her feet.

Sakura continued to eye the window, and the class itself continued to talk loudly in the front, some jumping and running around off and on the desks like little kids. The sensei was non-caring, I mean, it was the individual students' grades that would reflect, not his. He was only patiently waiting and reading what looked like anime porn. She scoffed; was this typical high school life? How stupid.

Sasuke eyed her discreetly and almost unnoticeable. What interested him wasn't the fat that her hair was naturally pink and her eyes were a mesmerizing and changeable color of green. It most likely wasn't the flawless and angelic tone of her skin. Nor her natural curves…

Sure the color of her hair freaked him out a bit being pink and all. He probably guessed she hated it, but yet kept it on her head for some reason. No doubt he knew it was natural, but who would have thought that pink hair could be natural?

For goodness sakes, it was pink hair!

A color that most girls around her age loved to be in seemingly because pink was a color of cuteness or those feminists to the extreme. Not to mention the color of breast cancer, but that's not what we're (and Sasuke is in this "we're") necessarily talking about here. He believed her to be a fangirl at first, but her attitude completely drained that thought from him. Still, he just met her and wouldn't jump to any conclusions.

He found himself instead checking her out.

Sasuke had to admit, she was deathly hot and sexy. She looked and showed the height and age of a fourteen year old, she was much more mature and painfully the sensible good student. Why, Sasuke would even admit she was much more poised than the rest of the juniors and seniors in the class.

Not many women had the body to look at. Mostly the females of the class were wannabes and fakes. Sasuke wouldn't disagree, sure there were man©y females out in Japan that those girls would love to imitate. None would impress him the least you could say.

Some looked anorexic, some looked filled with probably plastic, and others…well let's not say anymore on them. Probably wanting to seduce the good-looking men? What a failure. He was inwardly cheering for having a cute seatmate as herself. Sakura was mentally strong inside and out. The little display showed it.

Sasuke admitted that the fire that was hidden beneath this cherry blossom was addicting and interesting.

She wasn't complicated to deal with, and actually seemed like a regular human being for once. She had a backbone and one might think she was fragile. Obliviously, they most likely weren't paying attention to her eyes…Sasuke could see the hated and stoic face.

Suddenly, he felt conscious and nervous. She was most likely ready to kick anyone's butt in a few minutes, and being her seat partner at this very moment probably meant he was going to be the first one. Wait, he's not supposed to be scared at all!

"…?" Her eyes turned on him, and narrowed.

Those eyes, goodness he lost himself in them. Utter emotionless was all he could see hidden beneath them. Obviously, she never cared about making friends much less acquaintances at all.

Sasuke wasn't going to find out if she was really strong enough to behead those of innocent or horrible people. Bad or good, she'd probably do it if you asked her. But, who'd wish that? Probably some sadist would…

"Sasuke-san, please don't mind me asking this, but are you okay? You've been staring at me for the last, umm…several minutes of Homeroom and seriously, do you need something from me?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, with her left hand propped on the desk. Sakura looked at him with some kind of interest and confusion and only drove Sasuke's hormones.

Stupid hormones, right?

Great, how was he supposed to get out of this mess, "Uhh…"

Wow, semi-smart. He was caught gawking, staring, ogling, or glancing…whatever you want to call it. No prideful Uchiha would stare and think over someone for that long. I mean, does the word "Uchiha" and "greatness" ring a bell? Was Sasuke going insane today? Is he still in bed?

The pinkette didn't seem to mind the bluntness and shock over tenfold from Sasuke. In fact, all she did was smirk at him and said bluntly, "Uhh, what? Hmm?"

Sasuke sighed, "Sorry, I-I'm just curious…I mean, you come in here and act as if you already lived here before…not to mention you don't act like the rest of the girls here…just…well…ummm…"

"Were you suggesting that a girl with pink hair and green eyes looked like a fangirl because she appeared to look like one? Don't blame me for this; I was born with this, but c'mon, let's not blame our parents now. I guess my natural looks make me appear that I'm one of those whores over there, hmm? Those that just want to get banged up or in the harshest term possible fucked in a bed from the boy they probably did over until the break of dawn and either left or got dumped because of you or your friends?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but on the inside he was gaping. Sasuke swore he was dreaming or either killed. He looked around and most of those behind them were gaping as well. But, they didn't mind and were actually shaken up at this bluntness. Most of the girls behind Sasuke and Sakura were blushing red from the actual truth of this statement and refused to look back, embarrassed.

Such vulgar language coming from a so-called innocent girl, right?

Sasuke turned back to the girl, and she was smirking. Sakura raised an amused eyebrow, and he scoffed. He felt offended, I mean, that statement didn't have to be so blunt. Almost made him seem like a piece of crap too…

"No offense, Sasuke…"

Okay, at least she apologized.

Sakura continued, "Were you also suggesting that at the back of your subconscious that a girl with my looks could only fool one into thinking that I'm a fangirl of yours? Sasuke-san I hope you weren't, I mean. Not to be rude, but I'm not one of those sluts over there nor that yariman-chan. But, I'm okay to admit that I'm a bitchy pinkette."

Oh her older sisters would be screaming and cheering for that sailor's mouth of hers. _**'Oh so very proud of that dirty mouth, Sakura-chan.'**_ Sakura propped her head and sighed.

'_Heh well, let's thank my lovevly Onee-chan!'_

'_**-sighs- Yeah, but don't curse that much, it's so unlike you.'**_

'…_true…'_

"I'm only suggesting that your attitude alone gets hot. And I do mean that one and other way, if you catch my drift. I'd assume someone of your mentality wouldn't let others get to you, and I'm right. To say that you're a bitch? I think you aren't one. Most like a girl who talks in senses of the truth." Sasuke said, both surprised and amused.

Sakura only smiled a bit, and placed her hands behind her head. She kicked her feet and swung back relaxing as if she was the boss, angling her position more comfortably. She sighed, and closed her left eye and use one to peer at the Uchiha.

"Heh, thanks. Well, you thought some off. I do take matters seriously, I mean, I rarely play around with people. To me, if you want respect I'll treat you with it. Straight and easy to the point is what I've learned to survive in the real world. Unlike people around me, my head's not in the clouds as the young adults put it these days."

She looked at him with a knowing face, and he smirked, "Well not everyone can be as smart and knowing as you, Sakura-san."

"And drop the stupid suffix –san please, will you? Mou, you don't know it's awkward when the person your're talking to isn't an adult yet? Call me, 'Sakura' if you will?"

He inwardly blinked, and she leaned forward more. She looked at the immature class, and glanced back at Sasuke. He blushed slightly at the deep color of green. She just tilted her head confused.

"H-Hn, fine. Drop the –san too, it does get annoying. 'Sasuke', just Sasuke will be fine with me, Sakura."

He wanted for a response which gave a nod in return, "But yeah, back to the whole topic earlier. I don't understand what's so wrong about acting with respect."

"I know it's a rather sad story isn't it," Sasuke chuckled out.

Sakura sighed annoyed, "It's horrible."

The Uchiha only smirked in response and murmured, "Get used to it, Sakura. You're living in a place where there is nothing but sunshine and rainbows that greet the crappiest days of everyone's life.

"Ah, it's crappy," Sakura paled a bit at the thought of the bright colors.

Now she just wanted to run to a cold dark room again. Sasuke just eyed her amused still yet. Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm serious, and I'm assuming you don't like it either, right?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Aa, and–"

"Well well…look what we have here. A girl with a huge dirty mouth who fails to realize that she has hideous and annoying pink hair covering those puke-colored eyes!"

A few behind the girl snickered, and Sasuke just sighed. Sakura chuckled and began laughing hysterically. Sasuke only twitched, and eyed her weirdly. In fact, everyone stopped laughing and looked at her crazy. She was just insulted, and she's laughing at herself?!

Sakura's giggles were consumed in a cheesy grin.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd have to say that was hilarious. But, I mean you're face! If it isn't the yariman-chan with no talent but to do things with her own _dirty mouth_ on a man up down! Ewww, I wouldn't want to find out if she was on STDs because she's done it so many times!"

It was silent for a while seeing Sakura stopped laughing and only looked smug. Ino had her mouth agape, and Sasuke was trying to keep his cool. He certainly didn't want to start laughing. That'd be out of character.

Sakura continued, "I mean kudos to her whorish look! No one can pull off that fake face and that disgusting taste of clothing. She's probably complaining that her daddy couldn't buy her a good man that can fufill her as she thinks this _bishonen_ next to me can. Che, how romantic, ne? Heh, na ka janai desu! Defintely so not!"

She emphasized the drama of the situation so much, and looked to see the reactions of the people around her. Her sarcasm was deeply strong and some say painful, but they couldn't kill her for speaking the truth.

Ino's face reddened with anger and embarrassment, and once again the whole class was rendered with shock. Even Neji took his headphones off and looked towards the inevitable. Shikamaru was wide awake, and Naruto had put down his Shounen Jump in a bolt with his mouth hanging down. What they saw really shocked them, since in ages…

That got everyone silent, but the only sound made was a laugh. Someone was laughing, and the whole reason everyone was gaping was because that person who was laughing was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

A shocker then seeing it's been forever that Sasuke has ever laughed at anything. _'Dammit, t-that's was 'effin priceless! Shit! I-I haven't laughed this hard…no scratch that…never! But…'_ Sasuke just thought and continued to laugh so much. _'It was so worth it!'_ He finally cracked, and slammed his hand on the desk hoping to regain composure soon. Sakura was taken aback at the laugh and blushed a bit.

Even Kakashi-sensei was gaping and yet, he formed a grin on his face.

Not really wasting a second, Naruto soon found the situation amusing and heck pointed at Ino laughing. So did, Neji and Shikamaru and they also began laughing. The hot bishonen of the class were laughing at Ino and her friends. The blonde girl's face reddened even more as she looked at the pinkette who was just sighing and thanking herself for removing the pink hue across her cute cheeks.

At this point the platinum blonde haired girl snapped and was ready to bitch slap her.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was nearly suffering wanted to keep balance. He almost fell of his chair dying and choking like Naruto who was on the ground suffering from a near laughter attack. Everyone was watching the scene neither laughing, but gaping so wide.

"Y-You bitch! You little bitch, you d-don't tell me…dammit! Urrh, you bitch," Ino screamed at the girl. In response to her little outburst, she raised a hand to bring the public humiliation on her and possibly damage the girl's face.

Sakura caught it with ease, and looked at the girl boredly.

"As sharp as your nicely manicured nails could send my face to plastic surgery, you're not so fast to realize that I know your type. I know you can't take the truth, much less like the people these days. Still living in a dream…"

Ino glared making the girl glare back with more force. Ino winced, and Sasuke stole a glance. Immediately he and his friends stopped laughing, and blinked. Sasuke saw a malice glare and he felt an inward shiver.

A sadistic glare…

Ino looked fearful when her eyes narrowed and smirked evilly. Alas the eyes of the murderer came out of the blossom. The blonde started to tear up when Sakura's grip tightened on her wrist. The people behind her were so scared, and even the guys that like to break in hysteria and scary movies for once broke down and nearly used their pants as bathrooms.

"You like to boss people around, manipulating their minds in thinking that you are the queen, ne? Oh yes, you're the queen. But, the queen of thickheaded and oblivious."

She paused and glared at her, "You people are so stupid and waste my time. So just leave me the 'effin alone already, since I'm sure you don't want to deal with me. Hate me? I frikin won't give a damn, so don't talk to me. Ne, Yamanaka Ino."

Sakura let Ino's wrist go, and the platinum blonde rubbed it with care. The grip was really too tight, and left a grasp mark on it. All of Ino's friends were either glaring at the pinkette or caring towards Ino's wrist. All seemed nothing and not even the colorful words after could break Sakura down.

…she was just thick as ice never bothering to care about anyone…

And Ino just hated her so much right now. "This is _so_ not over."

Sakura smirked, and tossed her hair back, "Likewise so _Yamanaka-san_…" Ino shuffled with her friends off, and Sakura finally felt eased with the tension lifted. She sighed annoyed and propped her head in one hand.

Sasuke was quiet, and decided to enjoy the silence and relaxed. The students around them found the drama was over and decided to pay no attention anymore and only began to talk about what just happened, occasionally stealing glances. About Sakura…

'_**Everyday of that girl and I swear, I don't think even I can hold restraints Sakura-chan.'**_

'_I know, but this saves me time. We have a mission, and even if I've finished schooling because of the different age standards, we still have to attend and act like a normal student.'_

'_**I guess, but…'**_

'_-sighs- I know, it's just annoying. This day is turning into a frustrating one. Towards we could be reading books in a very quiet place for the rest of the day. Or training with the new weapons daddy bought us.'_

'_**Mou, that does sound better than being here…'**_

'_Well, I better go…one class down and four more to go through with. I think we can make it, and then when we get home…'_

'_**A foot soak and reading a book in our quiet living room! Or a long tiring nap!'**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura sighed out of nowhere and closed her eyes tiredly. Who would've thought that bickering over nothing could get a person so exhausted?

One minute of the bell, and Sakura sighed. She stood, and gathered herself together. She was carrying anything anyways. Sasuke looked towards Sakura, and he could see her emerald eyes were covered up in pink bangs. He felt the _urge_ to suddenly say something to her…

Sakura left with a whisper of 'bye Sasuke' and that was it. Sasuke, at the most, was grateful for that and acknowledged that thought. What was wrong with him? Sasuke nearly blushed at that mere end of her?!

"Sasuke-teme, that was frikin awesome!"

He turned to see that Naruto was grinning again; Shikamaru had his hands behind his head and Neji looking boredly with his earphones on his neck at nearly full blast. Sasuke sighed and stood up, taking his electric guitar and his backpack slinging both on opposite shoulders walking out.

Naruto had grabbed his bag and stuffed his drumsticks carefully in his bag. He slung the strap over his shoulder; Neji and Shikamaru pacing behind them to catch up. Naruto glared and the Uchiha who was ten feet away from them and soon twelve to even fifteen feet away.

"Sasuke-teme, oi! Frikin wait dammit!"

'_That girl, hn…Sakura…'_

Yes, Sasuke…that girl. He was very interested to know much more about this young girl. Sasuke wouldn't deny the fact that he was curious and hopeless towards his feelings developed for her. He was actually hoping that Sakura was in all of his classes.

Only since yesterday did he encounter Sakura. It seemed that the Uchiha developed a crush on her; a little one. He would admit that already and seemed a bit comfortable saying that.

After all, it's not like he was like in those _stupid_ _fairytales_ that wouldn't happen in real life. Where the protagonist was the knight in shining armor rescuing the beautiful maiden and then they got together…or would it be that there were two people that just seemed perfect for each 

other and high over heels in love, not lust. Definitely not like that, and in any case, she didn't see him like that. Rather than just a simpleton that would pass by and have a chat…but that was it. But even so, Sasuke wouldn't admit how hurt he felt when he thought of this. Sighing to himself, he allowed a small smile to himself.

He accomplished something he really wouldn't complain or go all over hating…nothing like that other than he had met _her_…

…maybe today wasn't so bad after all…

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Yeah, and that's what happened!" a female voice said. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat, posing with her left hand on her waist and her right arm limp at her side. She giggled and tossed her bangs back.

She had hazel highlights in her dark hair tied Chinese buns, and her eyes auburn. She wore a tight gloomy-pink shade of a kimono shirt, as the red dragon circled its way across the kimono shirt nicely. She had green Capri jeans, and camouflage "All Star" converse ankle shoes.

"Interesting, that does sound pretty awesome. That little spoiled rich bitch must've gotten her place in this school slap her in the face." A more deeper and mature female voice said in response.

The said girl smirked, and played with her paper fan. She had three dirty blonde spiked hair tied up in three purple hair ties, and her bangs tilted to the side covering her sea foam tinted eyes. She had a purple corset on top of a black sleeved shirt. In tight midnight jeans ruffled in the knees and cuffed at her purple flats. Silver bangles jingled on her wrists as she placed her paper fan on her kimono sash.

"S-So cool, Yamanaka-san must've been so embarrassed." A timid and much softer voice spoke up. She played and looked at her white manicured nails shyly.

The timid girl had much shorter but cuter indigo-violet hair and beautiful pearly lavender eyes. She fixed her long light brown coat that was open to show a blue and pastel green blouse and semi short shorts that were two inches above her knees. She had a pair of boots that matched the color of her blouse's blue shade nicely.

Those three girls in the hallways giggled and smiled. The brunette giggled and gave the other girls a fist pump in the air. "She's gotta be one of us, that's for sure. She seems so awesome already!"

The dirty-blonde haired girl smirked and crossed her arms, "Of course. She seems pretty cool to get to know."

"H-Hai!" The short indigo-haired girl timidly said with energy.

Nodding, the brunette grinned.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Man, what a day so far, right?

WRONG! Find yourselves looking at the worst situation ever! Haruno Sakura was so into nothing that she had gotten herself lost at school. What the heck, no that's just stupid. How dare the Haruno get fooled by the extremely large place.

Stupid rich bitches that could afford such things.

She sighed and looked over nothing. Eyes dreaming and watching and staring at nothing got her lost in her own dreams. In was simply boring to her, she was beginning to lose her mind and concentration over something so little to her.

But, she kept her cool, and kept walking.

The teenage boys looked at her as if she was a gothic princess, either scared or fascinated at her very young features. Eying her with lust, she sighed and continued walking. She didn't have a katana or anything with her, so she didn't care.

She just wanted to get to the next class.

"Sakura."

She wasn't bothered to look back; she already knew that voice all too well. Plus the many squeals of his name practically gave him away. Smirking lazily, and bringing him to oblivion, she spoke his name.

"Sasuke."

She knew well that Sasuke seemed infatuated with her. It was like a no brainer, since he gave himself away during the last period. She felt bad for him though seeing that she had to play with such an innocent person as himself. The mere thought of that somewhat made her try remorse for a change. But Sakura was Sakura and that Sakura didn't care for things like that.

"Sakura, y-you seem…lost…um," mumbled Sasuke. He tried so hard to hide his blush that was clearly evident to Sakura.

She nonetheless, smiled a bit and finally turned around quickly putting her usual face back on. "Well, it is true, I am lost." Her voice sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"U-Uh, would you like me to show you?"

She smirked at the boy making him blush inside, "And how do you know where I'm headed or what class do I have, Sasuke?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"…" Sasuke at a loss for words scowled at himself, embarrassed. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes for a bit, and opened them. She felt calm around him; he wasn't loud like the people around her.

The fangirls wouldn't dare glare again at her, for they all thought that it just might kill them. After all the rumors that spread around the school. The guys were too afraid of Sasuke, for they knew that he didn't take shit from anyone. At the most, Sasuke was thanking this pinkette for appearing all of a sudden at his school.

"That's alright, Sasuke. You do not have to do this for someone like me. I know very well, you fear me after that little performance."

"That's not it!" Sasuke said a bit louder.

"Oh, then what makes you think you have the point to walk up to me and demand for something like this?"

"…I-I just wanted to ask you since…well…"

"Sasuke, you know, you are very interesting. And kind," Sakura smiled a bit making the Uchiha's blush even more visible.

Not being able to take it, he sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't take your time." He felt his electric guitar sway with him and sighed. Damn, he was an idiot. He should of left her alone, and kept his thoughts to himself!

"I have Fine Arts 3-A…" Sakura said in a quiet voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'She's in my class. Thank goodness…I-I…crap. Don't tell me that this stupid crush is getting to me. That's stupid Naruto's ideas and fantasies.'_

"Sasuke, do you know where this class is?" asked Sakura. She wore a little blush, and looked away for a bit. Sasuke looked at her and nodded a bit, "Yes."

"Would you take me there?"

His eyes widened slightly and nodded, "Of course."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Damn, Sasuke ditched us for her!" Naruto said with a laugh.

Neji smirked, "Well, we can't blame Uchiha for having such affection for the girl. After all, I think Uchiha does like Sakura."

Naruto grinned a bit and Shikamaru sighed, "That is true. I've never really seen Sasuke care so much for this one girl. Maybe to him, she's different."

"Neji-teme, Shika-teme…let's go!"

And after that being said, all was heard was a bunch of painful smacks and punches, granted by Hyuuga and Nara themselves. Sighing at their blunt and stupid friend, they left him on the floor whimpering a bit.

"So mean…"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The silence occurred between the girl and the boy.

Sasuke felt like he wanted to start a conversation with her, but being already uncomfortable with her, he didn't want to open up and start stuttering or acting so stupid.

"Sasuke."

He blinked and turned towards Sakura. She was looking ahead, and took his silence as granted. She didn't think after that and sighed, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me to interrupt you. Never mind me."

Sasuke blushed again, "I'm fine, sorry."

She nodded.

"…Sakura. May I ask you some things?"

She looked at him for a while and nodded, "Well, we aren't getting anyway closer to the class. So go ahead."

"…what's your talent and fine art?"

Sakura looked at him and stopped walking a bit. Alas she spoke out of her reverie, "Well, I play guitar and sing. But, I also go for quiet things."

Sasuke was surprised for a bit, who knew the girl played guitar and sang. "What are the quiet things, hm?"

"Oil painting and sketching have been a hobby, so I don't buy paintings of other people."

Sasuke smiled at this, "So does my mom. She loves to paint, and she is very calm all the time." Sakura smiled too, "My mother as well, at times she can get crazy though."

"Next question, if so, Sasuke."

"Umm, judging by that armor of yours, lemme guess. You're the student from the Sound country, correct? My father's told me things about it."

Sakura smirked and sighed looking at the Uchiha, "you are very sharp. Yes, and no, I am from Sound but Konoha has been a close home to me." Sasuke nodded, and asked no further.

"This is the classroom, correct?"

"Yes. Shall we go inside, Sakura?" Sasuke, being taught right, opened the door for the both of them. She nodded and bowed her head in thanks. "We shall."

And the two of them walked inside.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Isn't that cute, Sakura and Sasuke moments in life? :D Life's a bit better with a cherry blossom and a samurai to help it not wilt away XDD True poetry as of that moment. D: Uhh, review and flames are welcomed. But as repeated and fairly warned, I will ignore it if you do not tell me why.


End file.
